Trouble
by xManicx
Summary: A pointless story i came up with about Mike, Don and Raph getting into trouble and trying to worm their way out of it.


**Just a pointless story I came up with, one shot, for now. Hope you like =]**

"But sensei! It wasn't my fault! I swear! Raph..."

"Michelangelo, I have heard enough. You are the only one I have proof of. Though I suspect that this wasn't entirely your idea. Unless anyone else owns up to being with you I cannot punish them. You are not to go up to the surface for the next three days, not even for training."

"That's not fair!"

"I'm afraid it is my son."

"Well at least I can..."

"No comic books or TV either."

"What!"

"For three days."

"Fine, whatever."

Leonardo shook his head, Michelangelo was being grounded once again, and this time it actually wasn't his fault! Well, most of it wasn't...

Master Splinter, last night, had specifically told them all not to leave the lair after seeing a news report about a chain of robberies, instantly recognising some of the 'clues' as those of the Purple Dragon's handy work. All four of them disappointed about not being able to go after them and serve up some justice!

Once splinter had left for bed, Leonardo's three brothers had instantly ran to him and started chattering about a plan to get out and how to track down the Purple Dragons.

Leonardo, of course, had said no. He said that they could all go at least one night without getting into a fight. Though his brothers obviously disagreed as Raphael stated that they were going, with or without him.

Upon his rejection, Raph had scowled and bolted before Leo could say anything more to him. Mike and Don shot Leonardo odd looks, those of which he couldn't tell if they were apologetic, or mocking. Then they both turned quickly and followed their red masked brother.

Leo sighed. He considered going with them, after all he was the leader and the one responsible for all of them. After some thought, he decided against it. It would show whether they could manage without him against the enemy, which he was pretty sure they could anyway. I mean, they couldn't get into _that _much trouble when all three of them were out there together, Donatello would be sure of that if no one else.

So for the next three or so hours, Leo had first gone into the training room for a while and practiced, then started to read a book...then fell asleep on the sofa.

He had finally been awoken by shouting throughout the lair. He shot bolt upright and looked around, soon finding he was in the same place he had fallen asleep, the only difference was that Donatello and Raphael were standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame and panting for breath. They were smiling, which was reassuring, the only concerning thin was..

"Where's Michelangelo?" the oldest asked, rubbing his eyes.

The two brothers stared at him for a moment, blinking like rabbits in headlights. When finally Don spoke.

*FLASH BACK*

"That was a piece of cake" Raph said, rubbing his hands together, "I'm almost sad it's over." A satisfied grin played on his face.

"Yum! Cake!" Mike said staring into space.

"Right shell for brains, I'm starvin' too. Let's head back" Raph said, tapping Mikey on the back of head.

"Wait! Guys, look at this" Don called. He was looking over the side of the roof that they were standing on.

"What is it ,Donny?" Mikey asked running over to beside him and peering down to the dark alley bellow.

"What the shell?" Raph asked, also making his way over to the edge of the roof and raising and eyebrow. A shadowy figure was coming out of the sewer manhole at the back of the alley behind the dumpster.

They studied it for a few moments, a long robe, and walking stick, and a...a... a tail!

*BREAK IN FLASH BACK*

Leo mustn't have noticed him go out.

"And you call yourself a ninja!" Raph scoffed mockingly!

"I was asleep!" Leo retorted defensively, blushing slightly.

*FLASH BACK*

"Oh shell!" Mike exclaimed a little too loudly.

Master Splinter looked up from the alley and, before the turtles could register what was going on, he was jumping on the dumpster and was scaling the wall.

"What do we do?" Don said in a panicked tone.

"RUN!" Mike said while turning on his heel and bolting away across the rooftops. Raph blinked and then turned to say something to Don, only to find that he was already gone and in hot pursuit of their younger brother.

The three of them ran for about 3 miles before Michelangelo, jumping from one roof to another and pushing off to early, only just cleared the jump and landed awkwardly on one leg on the edge of the building. His legs buckled beneath him and he clutched his ankle, causing him to lose his balance and start to fall backwards off the roof.

Luckily one of his brothers had the decency to grab the back of his shell as they jumped over to his head and haul him back onto the roof top. Though he couldn't see which one it was, as by the time he looked up they had both carried on running and were almost out of sight.

He landed on his plastron as he fell forward onto the stone of the roof and watched his two brothers get away. All he could do was wait for a few seconds, unable to move because of the pain in his ankle, until he felt a stern hand on his shoulder. It pulled him up gently and turned him to face him.

All that Don and Raph could see from their hiding place further on was Splinter help Mike up, say about three sentences to him, and then pull the turtles arm over his shoulder and help him to walk back to the lair.

At that, they took off. They would have to take a longer route back to the lair if they were not to be seen by Splinter, but if they ran, they could probably make it back before their sensei.

*FLASH BACK END*

"You know that isn't going to work Raph, if Mikey says that you were out with him, Splinter is gonna believe him." Leo had warned Raph, rolling his eyes.

"Nah, he has no proof," Raph said casually, waving his hand dismissively.

"You know, Splinter probably saw all three of you, even though he only caught Mikey." Leo said.

"He was too far away to see us, he just heard a noise, and that noise was Mikey's voice, and it was dark. I think we will be OK." Don said dropping his body heavily onto the couch.

"Well, if that's the case, you better get in your rooms anyway. When splinter left the lair, he would have seen me on the couch, so I'm off the hook anyway, but he couldn't have seen you guys anywhere. He would have thought you were in your rooms, asleep." Leo stated, watching Raph as he moved over to where a half-eaten packet of chips was lying on the table.

"Oh shell," Don said.

"What?" Raph asked him, looking up suddenly from where he was investigating the packet.

"Splinter wouldn't go out looking for us unless he knew we were gone. He would have checked everywhere in the lair, he would have noticed that we were missing as well as Mikey." He said, alarmed.

"Then we can just say us two were out in the sewers." Raph had said calmly, rolling his eyes and dropping the food back onto the table after deciding they looked a bit rank.

"Wouldn't that be a bit suspicious?" Don asked, taking every detail into account.

Then, Leo had just had enough with this, "Don, stop making it so complicated, if he finds out, he finds out. It's not the end of the world, you get grounded for a few days, it's not that bad!"

"Maybe it's not too bad for you, you never go top side anyway, I do!" Raph said in annoyance.

"It's your own fault," Leo said dryly, giving Raph and stern glance, "You couldn't go _one _night without getting into a fight, could you? Not _one _night without going against orders?" He could slowly feel anger come out of nowhere and boiling up inside of him.

Raph glared at him and opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Don.

"Raph, Splinter's coming!" Don said to him urgently.

Leo felt himself calm down at being interrupted and couldn't get grin to himself as he watched Raph look up with a start and then pelt over to the sofa, vault the back of it and land sat next to Don. He flicked on the TV set and started 'watching it'.

Less than 2 seconds after, Splinter appeared at the door; Michelangelo draped over one side of him.

"Donatello, Raphael." He said sternly, his eyes instantly resting on them on the couch.

Don and Raph had turned around and looked at him over the back of the sofa. "Yes sensei?" They said at the same time, though Raph's voice was low and...believable, while Don's was a little over-innocent.

Leo rolled his eyes. How Don had ever managed to hide _anything _from _anyone _was beyond him.

"Where were you about half an hour ago?" The rat asked them.

"We were out in the sewers sensei; we were allowed to go there. Weren't we?" Raph asked. It was obvious he was a pro at lying.

Splinter looked at them for a moment, not knowing whether to believe him or not. He probably chose not, but thought he better play along for now. "And you knew nothing of where Michelangelo was going?" He said, narrowing his eyes slightly.

"No, we noticed he wasn't here when we got back though." Don pitched in before Raph could answer. All the while, Mikey was shooting evil glances at the both of them.

"Leonardo?" Splinter had said, turning to him expectantly.

"No sensei. I was, uh, sleeping" He answered, almost sheepishly.

"Very well," Splinter said calmly and walked Mike his bed room to repair his ankle. And to give him a bit of a lecture no doubt.

And that just about brings us to where we started.

"I can't believe we got away with that." said Don, pulling Leo out of his daydream.

"I've got away with waaaay worse" Leo muttered to himself. _Sure Raph has too. Must be like near death itself for Don though, almost getting grounded._ He thought to himself, chuckling mentally.

"Get over it Donny! And keep yer mouth shut about it." Raph snapped at him.

"Alright!...But some work out though, right?" Don said excitedly.

"I said shut up about it!" Raph just kept himself from shouting, looking like he was close to punching Don.

"Ok! Ok!" Don grumbled, turning back to what he was reading in the paper.

Then, they heard the door open and a shaft of light come from the back of the lair. Mikey came limping out of the room and closed the door behind him. He struggled over to his brothers. His Right ankle was tightly bound in a white bandage and he had one of Splinters old walking sticks under his right arm, using it to help him stay up right.

"Hey, how are ya Mikey?" Raph said mockingly.

"Fine, but I'm about to feel al lot better" Mike said, his face turning into a mischievous grin.

Don, Raph and Leo all looked at him, puzzled.

"Raphael! Donatello! Can you come in here for a moment?" Splinter's voice rang loudly from the other room.

Raph and Don looked at Mikey ad he reached behind him and pulled out one of a pair of sais. Raph's hand instantly dropped to his belt where he realised for the first time that one of his two weapons was missing.

"Me and Splinter found this at the scene of the crime." The youngest smirked, tossing it neatly to Raph, whom it landing in front of.

"Donatello! Raphael! Now!" Splinter called, getting impatient.

Don and Raph looked at each other, then the sai, then Mikey, then back at the door.

"AW, SHELL!"


End file.
